The invention relates to the art of chain saws, and more particularly to devices for reducing the power loss and wear resulting from friction when the cutting chain traverses the curved end portion of a cutter bar during chain saw operation. Specifically, the invention relates to a sprocket nose chain saw.
Prior sprocket nose chain saw constructions are disclosed in the U.S. Ekrud Pat. No. 3,124,177 issued Mar. 10, 1964 and in the U.S. Scott-Jackson Pat. No. 3,762,047 issued Oct. 2, 1973.